It really is too late
by pesi
Summary: GSR. Charater death. just a short attempt


DISCLAIMMER: If they were mine would I really need to write fanfiction!

Ok please review, this is my attempt at a short angst. Oh and I'm working on a longer GSR story called into the night. Just thought you might like to know!

It was a single homicide nothing special nothing different and that's what made it ten times as bad. It felt like it should have been special heroic but no just another day. Sara had been sent to the crime scene alone, part of Ecklie's evaluation it was the only case that night so everyone else was in the break room relaxing. Sara had met Brass done a walk through. She had been talking to Brass for about five minutes outside the front of the house when it happened three shots that's all it took. The first Sara turned to the noise instinctually Brass took out his gun and whipped round to. The second shot pierced the air and Sara's body. Brass felt blood splatter onto his side it was warm, the third shot was fired by a officer taking down the gun man but by then it was to late. Sara fell forwards almost in slow motion. Her knees connecting with the ground her face pale never once leaving Brass's gaze. He too went for the ground but by the time she was half way down her eye's shut and her body hit with a sickening bang. Blood covered the right hand side of Brass as he dropped his gun and shouted for assistance. He rolled her so that he could see her face; blood now stained his hands as he saw the wound. The built had entered through her back piercing her heart, she died in a instant. Brass fumbled looking for a pulse knowing he would find none. Tears clouded his vision as another officer pulled him of her. He wanted to shout to speak but nothing came to his mind except the last words he had exchanged with Sara.

"Have fun at the morgue" they had been joking about the fact that Sara was going to meet David, who had a crush on her. It seemed so wrong now to joke about something like that, as she lay surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Cordon this area of and get those people away," Brass noticed there was a group of assembled people including officer staring at Sara's body. "She's not a show" he shouted pushing past some officers. He pulled his phone out his pocket he was about to dial but he couldn't do it. Instead he got in his car and drove. Officers shouted at him to stop, that he shouldn't drive. They were right but he didn't care, the ride to the lab was a blur. Employee's stared at him as he walked through the halls and questioned him if he was ok but he ignored them all. He still had blood stained his arms and splatter along the side of his suit. As he approached the break room it felt wrong. Wrong that he was about to shatter their world. Nick and Warrick were on the play station racing, Greg was shouting at them trying to distract them so he could have a go. Grissom had a jar on the table containing a bug that he was tapping gently. Catherine was the first to see him, she turned from where she had made her coffee and dropped it causing everyone else to look round.

"Brass. Oh my god" Catherine practically leapt the seats.

"Sit down" Brass started surprised by the calm in his voice. Nick and Warrick immediately dropped their handsets and Warrick gently pushed Cath's shoulder so she would sit down and stop starring at Brass.

"What happened are you ok?" Brass ignored Catherine's question's and continued.

"There was a incident Sara…….Sara's….dead" those words hung round the lab, tech who had seen Brass walk in had been silent the second he spoke wanting to know what had happened.

"NO" shouted Greg pushing past everyone and running down the hall, he needed air and couldn't find any he stopped slamming into a wall and hitting has head "NO" he sobbed falling to the floor.

Catherine got up from her seat and paced, her face looked angry "why"

"She was shot" stated Brass unable to look anyone in the eye. Catherine turned away from everyone and tried to fight back the tears, Sara may not have been her best friend but she was certainly a good one despite the arguments everyone knew that was just them. At that moment Catherine hated herself for everything she had ever said to her. Warrick pulled Catherine into a hug his eye's glistened with tears. Nick shot up and repeatedly punched his fist into the wall. It wasn't until Judy entered the break room and took his arm to stop him from doing any damage as he slumped back down into a chair face red and hand blue. Jim turned to face Grissom. Grissom was still sat in his chair face expressionless.

"Gil" Brass started but was cut off.

"It's too late" Grissom whispered under his breath. He got up and began to walk to the door, his mind filled with pictures all of them the different ways he could have told Sara what he really felt a new picture was taking over, one of her lying on the ground crying covered in blood. Catherine turned to look at Grissom wondering if now he could show how he felt. She didn't have to wait long. Ecklie had entered the room.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before Grissom's fist connected with his face. Nick thought that hitting Ecklie was a very good idea and would have joined in if it weren't for Brass pulling Grissom away. Grissom fell to the floor sobbing, "why can't you just let everyone alone, we could have been…" he trailed of unable to continue. That was the moment Gil Grissom showed the world how he felt and didn't care.

Three months later Grissom sat in his office writing in his dairy, it had been Cath's idea to start one as somewhere he could write down his feelings instead of bottling them up mot of the time he addressed his dairy to Sara. He read over pages he had already written and stopped on the day of her funeral.

Dear Sara. Today not even the sun could show itself. It rained all day as if the universe reconising was your passing. Tears muddled with rain down everyone's faces. I hope you know how much you are missed and how hard it is just getting up without knowing you aren't there. Yet still the world turns and people continue around me, yet I feel them more rather than the world caring on in a blur I feel I am in it. I wish I could have felt that while you were still here. I want you to know you will never be forgotten; everyone has placed photos and reminders of you around the lab to make sure you don't fade away.

Grissom looked up from his page and smiled. He felt her know somehow he knew that she was at piece. Sara placed a hand on his shoulder causing a sense of piece to run through him, she knew how he felt and she was so proud of him. Sara set of down the corridor to check on her other friends.

Greg was in the lab testing blood she smiled and turned on some music causing various lab staff to jump and look freaked out. Greg simply smiled and whispered "thanks Sara" he knew she was there somewhere inside, every time he had a hard case she was there encouraging him and helping. He swore that when he broke a very high profile case Sara had somehow helped him find the only piece of evidence, others of cause thought he was mad but that was nothing new.

Sara continued down the corridor stopping at the break room and seeing Catherine and Warrick holding hands at the table. Catherine had learnt how to get on with people and to relax; she had gotten together with Warrick just after her funeral. Warrick now worked part time playing piano in a band, Sara watched every performance. Warrick knew this he wouldn't admit it but somehow when he played it felt like she was there making some sarcastic comment at him then telling him how good he was. Catherine was sure that Sara was haunting her to, as every time she shouted at Lindsey, got to involved with a case or just annoyed someone she would get a sharp pain through her ear like the had been hit, Sara reminding me that no one will be here forever had been how Catherine told Warrick.

Brass wondered past the door at that time. Sara was proud of him although he had never been back to a crime scene as a police officer he had been there as sheriff. Brass did an excellent job and Sara was always having fun muddling his paper work up, he used to curse and tell he to stop messing about. At first he had retreated into himself but with some gentle encouragement he had applied for Sheriff and got the position. Sara wondered further down the corridor knocking over sample techs were using and laughing as they tried to figure out what had happened.

Nick stood in a open door way flirting blatantly with the new lab tech, Nick was so easy to wind up she moved his stuff around all the time and often typed messages on his computer, at first he was freaked out but then figured hey if the dead was communication through his computer he might have well talk back. Although he did suspect Greg until he was told to ask the tech out on a date, that was when he got freaked. Sara couldn't help but give him a little shove as she went by so h felt into the woman's arms.

On her way back to Grissom's office she sent a stack of papers flying that Hodges was working n and stole his lunch dropping it in the bin as she continued. Back at Grissom's office she smiled as he sat doing paper work she bent down and kissed his forehead. Grissom looked up from his work ad smiled to.

"Have fun with your lab" she whispered as Catherine walked in the room.

"Come on Grissom if you're going to run the lab you have to work" said Catherine looking at him strangely. Grissom smiled looked at his photo of Sara and walked out leaving Sara to watch life, without the pain she had felt during hers.

THE END. OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I SUCK AT WRITING ANGST RIGHT?


End file.
